deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Professions
Classes define every survivor (Character) - what they can do, which training they received before the outbreak and their abilities and skills, which help make their survival (i.e. your survival) a little easier. However, classes are not very limiting. Everyone can train any proficiency, raise any stat, and use any weapon they want. However, only chefs, doctors, engineers, farmers and scientists can use their respective "class skills". There are currently 20 different classes available to choose from to join the game, including 3 Service Classes, 2 Production Classes, 5 Stat-Boost Classes, and 9 Role-playing Classes. Brief Analysis Production classes are able to create specific goods as long as the player has logged in at some point during the day. The number of items created is random, but the quality of them is determined by what level your character is at. Needless to say, a higher level character means higher quality goods. Farmers create food and Scientists create medication. The only disadvantage of these classes is they have no real bonuses when it comes to survival. Service classes provide the benefit of extra income irrespective of whether you are online and playing. As they gain levels, the value of their service increases. The downside is they gain an average amount of experience for killing zeds. Assuming they start the day fully nourished, a chef or doctor can perform 25 services per day before becoming too hungry and an engineer can perform 15 repairs per day. Stat-boost classes provide extra stats at level 0. The Soldier, however, has a disadvantage with a -20% EXP gain, but the general feeling is that the Soldier class is the best class in the game. Soldiers start out with +35 stats and +10 proficiency. Role-playing classes get 25% more experience for killing zeds. This sounds great, but they will always be behind stat-boost classes, because a role-playing class needs to be level 85 to have the same amount of stats that a Soldier does at level 50 or an Athlete at level 60. This is because after level 50, you only get 1 stat point per level and 2 proficiency points. Production Classes They have the ability to spontaneously generate items in their inventory once a day, provided they log in that day. This is a useful skill despite being a passive one because the produced items can be either kept for personal use, or sold for a profit. Farmer Scientist Service Classes They have special skills that can help them to survive. They can also turn a profit by putting themselves up for hire. In exchange, they get tired easily, and need to eat to stay Nourished after working for a while. Once a Service class is at Starving status, they are no longer able to use their skills until they eat. Doctor Chef Engineer Stat-Boost Classes They have an edge over other classes in terms of combat. These characters are in some way more fit for fighting than the average person, and they start the game with a bonus to their starting stats. A Stat-Boost class has more overall power than a character in another category of the same level. Boxer Soldier Police Officer Fireman Athlete Role-playing Classes They have no special bonuses at all. Rather than special skills or increased stats, Role-playing Classes level up faster. A Role-playing Class starts the game with no benefits at all, but in the hands of a skilled player they can quickly flourish. Unfortunately, a Role-playing Class will always be found lacking compared to another class of the same level. Perhaps the biggest benefit of a Role-playing Class is that you have a fine degree of control over your character development, instead of starting with certain stat increases. Role-playing Classes include people who had a quite boring, uneventful life before the outbreak. But now, after the crisis, these survivors can finally flourish and show their real potential, now that they are free of social and moral bonds. Teacher Priest Lawyer Accountant Journalist Actor Stock Broker Architect Entertainer Student Cyborg Class Renames